


Сердце Мира и другие зверюшки

by Bukan, Yozhik



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Interspecies, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про парня, который делал свою работу, пока остальные дрались и выясняли отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце Мира и другие зверюшки

#### Глава первая

Сердце Мира билось в полумраке, вливая жизнь во все, даже самые дальние, его уголки. Золотистый камень величиной с два кулака влажно поблескивал во тьме подземелья – все знали, что он живой. Но мало кто знал, насколько. Только Хранитель каждый день имел дело с капризами Сердца, с новыми нитями, им порожденными, желавшими тянуться не туда, с существами, селящимися около. И не все эти существа бывали настроены дружелюбно. Некоторые грызли нити или присасывались к ним. Подземная жизнь, в общем, отличалась разнообразием. Каждый день что-то да происходило. С одной стороны весело, с другой – ведь и без внимания не оставишь даже ненадолго. Потому никогда и не было толпы претендентов на должность Хранителя. Отречься от мира, почти никогда не видеть солнечного света. Подходящие люди просто как-то находились сами.

Нынешний был совсем из простых. Выходец с Востока. Коренастый, узкоглазый, всегда спокойный и очень основательный. Поговаривали – он как минимум наполовину гном. Кто косился, кто восхищался. Нации и расы давно перемешались, но не всех это радовало. Правда, теперь-то Лунь Юй, волею короны и несмотря на все сомнения, был жалованным дворянином.

Толку ему от этого было, конечно… И хорошо хоть государство выражало свою признательность еще и более материальными способами. И не сильно вмешивалось в дела. Гости вот заходили иногда. В том числе знатные. Ну а что? Всем же интересно.

…Когда гремела последняя война, принц Нури, наследник престола, блистал на белом коне, а Лунь Юй защищал Сердце. Это было куда важнее, принц это понимал и ценил. И именно тогда они не только познакомились, но и сдружились.

И вот теперь Нури по старой памяти пришел в гости. Устал, видимо, от блестящей жизни наверху. А где еще и отдохнешь, и искать не станут.

Принц аккуратно расстелил плащ на корне потолще и сел, почти неосознанно принимая картинную позу. Он был и правда красавчиком, смуглым, стройным, черноволосым, умел обжигать взглядом и привлекать внимание. О его любовных похождениях ходили легенды.

– День добрый, – приветствовал он Лунь Юя. – Как же у тебя спокойно!

– Это да, не жалуюсь. Привет.

– У тебя, наверно, ничего не меняется.

– Как посмотреть.

– Все, конечно, течет и изменяется. И питомцы у тебя, смотрю, уже немножко другие, – принц подставил ладонь длинному любопытному хоботку какого-то сиреневого создания, сновавшего на длинных тонких ногах вокруг людей.

– Приходят и уходят.

– А у меня девушки так же. Сейчас у меня черненькая… Чернокожая.

– Наверно, это здорово.

– Пока да. А надоест – будет видно. Может, мне как-нибудь подменить тебя на полдня? Хоть тоже познакомишься с кем…

– Да ладно, и так неплохо.

– Ну смотри, бледный ты весь. Да, я ж вина тебе принес и кой-чего полакомиться.

– Спасибо.

– Наслаждайся.

– Ага.

– Раскрошишь половину своему зверью или как?

– Конечно.

– Тогда я и им гостинцев принесу. Что любит, например, вот эта, сиреневая? Я ж правильно думаю, что она девочка?

– Правильно. Она все ест.

– Ну то-то я ей так понравился. Тем проще выбрать гостинец.

– Ну да. Так, а вот с этим поосторожнее, не знаю, почему, но не любит, когда к нему руки тянут.

– Ладно. Оно все равно какое-то склипкое, – Нури даже не заметил, что слепил из двух слов одно.

– Какое есть. Сбежал он откуда-то.

– Явно из жуткого места.

– Наверно. Прямо вот с обрывком поводка и прибег, кстати, в хозяйство не надо, обрывок-то? Странная штука, я развязывать и то замучался, а резаться вообще ничем не режется.

– Тебе, наверно, больше пригодится, подвязать что, – всякими веревками Нури не интересовался, предпочитая рассматривать очередного обитателя подземелья.

Полупрозрачное зеленоватое существо было сделано будто из мармелада, желтые глаза холодно поблескивали. И косилось оно на всех с подозрением. Нури даже отсел подальше. Мало ли что…

Тем более, здесь было и еще на что посмотреть. Точнее, на кого.

Много их здесь обитало, разнообразных и куда более общительных.

– Они, наверно, лучше людей, – в раздумье молвил принц.

– Не знаю.

– Ну мало ли, наверно.

– Ага.

– А вон то что за штука? Похоже на лиану, но шевелится…

– Змея. Точнее, некоторая ее часть. Целиком я ее никогда не видел.

– И даже голову?

– Ага.

– Загадочно. Значит, ты ее не кормишь.

– Не просит. Может, на том конце кто-то кормит.

– А она пропадает когда-нибудь?

– Полностью – нет.

– Ну надо же.

– Ага.

Нури еще долго изучал всякую живую тварь. Тем более, что было их много и разных. И он даже не слишком переживал, что могут укусить или что испачкается. Зато весело. Уж куда интереснее, чем с придворными. Разнообразие, опять же. И чувствуешь: лишь здесь, у Сердца Мира, что-то и впрямь имеет значение. Может, за тем и пришел.

 

#### Глава вторая

Сердце Мира всегда было единственной по-настоящему значимой вещью на свете, и войны за него вспыхивали каждые полвека, а то и чаще. И ничего с этим поделать было нельзя.

Мало кто понимал, что самое главное – сберечь само Сердце. Только такие умные, такие мастера, как Лунь Юй. Может быть, Сердце выбирало их само. Тех, кто оказывался рядом и понимал его зов, его нужды, его проникновение во все уголки мира. Не будет этого – и самого мира тоже не будет.

– Скоро мы вытесним вас с этой земли! – орали солдаты противника. – И вы будете молить о глотке воздуха!

Но не все обращали на это хоть какое-то внимание.

А один парень, даже не в форме, и вовсе сидел на корточках и с отрешенным видом копался в земле. И игнорировал вообще все.

Принца Нури это зрелище почему-то зацепило. И он крикнул:

– Уходи, сметут!

– Не мешай.

Нури замер. Его и не узнали. Зато он отвел меч, занесенный над головой парня.  А тот и на это внимания не обратил.

Чем же он таким занят?

И тут земля засветилась, пронизанная золотистой сетью. И, кажется, этот парень сам был частью этой сети.

Все отпрянули – и свои, и чужие. Да что это было вообще?

Нури так и спросил. Прямо.

– Это? Мир, – рассеянно отозвался парень.

– А ты тот, кто заменил прежнего Хранителя, – сразу понял Нури. И по его незаметному знаку воины бросились на врагов.

– Ага, вроде того.

Прежнего Хранителя убили, как только чужая рать вторглась в их земли. Никому все еще не приходило в голову, что Сердцем должны владеть разом представители от всех держав. Если только этому парню, припавшему сейчас к родной земле. А может, и ему нет – были дела поважнее, которые надо было делать сейчас. Восстанавливать нити, а с ними и разрушенную страну. И кивать противникам – нитей хватит и вам. Хотя кто ж согласится-то на часть… Хочется полного контроля. А вот этого допускать никак нельзя.

Пока контроль оставался за страной Нури. Надолго ли – как знать. Но надо было отстоять это положение дел.

– Ты вообще кто? – спросил Нури странного парня.

– Я вообще так, позвали – я и пришел.

– Удачно же кто-то позвал.

Парень был одет бедно, как мастеровой, коим, по всей видимости, и являлся.

– Да, наверно.

– Кто звал-то?

– Оно.

– О, тогда ты точно тот, кто нам нужен.

– Возможно.

Вот так Лунь Юй и остался у Сердца. Само выбрало, само позвало. Хотя он ведь и правда только мимо проходил. А теперь могло показаться, что это жизнь проходит мимо него. Но его, кажется, устраивало. Хотя не все бы поняли. Только что ему все… Он на своем месте.

 

#### Глава третья

А тем временем к Лунь Юю собрались новые гости. Стоило уйти принцу – как послышались легкие девичьи шаги.

Вот это было что-то новенькое. Сердце, конечно, часто призывало дев – но не под землю.

– Здравствуйте, – прозвучал нежный голос.

Сердце создало людей разными – и все равно видеть чернокожую красавицу было удивительно. Она была одета по западной моде, причем скорее даже в стиле, приставшем маленькой девочке – бантики, кружева, красная ленточка в высоко взбитых темных кудряшках. Выглядело это странно и забавно, но довольно мило.

– Приветствую вас.

– Господин Хранитель, я Алабе, чародейка. Мне сказали, что здесь у вас водятся необычайные существа.

– Да. Что вас интересует?

– Чешуя змеи. И дыхание самого необычного.

– Найдем.

– Спасибо вам.

Ее глаза были полны тайного знания, но все равно она глядела как ребенок. И Хранитель невольно засмотрелся.

Алабе смутилась, принялась осматриваться. Нашла змею, подошла поближе. Замерла в задумчивости.

– А если ее тронуть – она укусит?

– Вроде бы нет.

Девушка кивнула, подошла поближе. Погладила беловатое брюхо змеи:

– Прости, мне нужна всего лишь пара маленьких чешуек.

Змея выгнулась, зашипела тихо.

– Ну потерпи, о мать всех змей, все равно уже линять начала…

– Давайте помогу.

– Давайте…

Их пальцы соприкоснулись.

И – ничего не произошло. Только пара чешуек легли в розовую ладонь Алабе. И все.

– Так легко, – улыбнулась девушка. – Спасибо.

– Не за что.

– Теперь еще нужно дыхание, – она достала из-за пазухи склянку.

– Знать бы, чье.

– Да, это вопрос. В рецепте сказано, что нужно самое необычное существо.

– Выбирайте.

– Вот эту, сиреневую, никогда не видела.

– Давайте рискнем.

Но существу девушка не нравилась, оно воротило свой тонкий хоботок.

– Ну чего ты… – обиделась Алабе.

– Мало ли что ей не нравится.

– Сейчас договоримся…

– Будет здорово.

– По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что получится.

– Ну, вы-то давно ее знаете.

– Не так уж.

– Но вы ей нравитесь.

– Надеюсь.

И он уговаривал существо, гладил… А оно все фыркало и отворачивалось.

– Не выйдет, – вздохнула девушка и смахнула слезу.

– Да ничего, это ему себя показать охота, вот сейчас мы отвернемся…

– Ну ладно…

– Тихо, не смотрите на него, сейчас устанет рисоваться.

– Хорошо, сделаем вид, что его тут нет.

– Ага.

И, конечно, он оказался прав.

Очень не сразу, но существо вытянуло носик и стало деятельно принюхиваться. А потом потыкалось в ладошки Алабе. Мол – а чего это вы меня игнорируете? Девушке стоило большого труда игнорировать и дальше. Такое ведь миленькое… Бархатистое прямо. А по виду и не скажешь. Кажется, что кожа должна быть сухой и гладкой. А тут вот так.

И можно собрать дыхание в ладони, а потом отряхнуть их над склянкой.

Получилось. Отлично.

– Благодарю, благодарю! – черные глаза светились от счастья.

– Не за что, всегда рад.

Она исчезла, слившись с темнотой. Снова стало тихо. Как всегда.

 

#### Глава четвертая

Сверху доносились отголоски чужой любви и чужих конфликтов. Нури сегодня не говорил об этом, но ведь наверняка в чужих странах все еще мечтали взять Сердце под контроль. Неужели же они не понимают, что это худший из вариантов? Кому бы сказать, что надо бы собрать мыслящих людей и учредить всемирный совет? Да и кто послушает подземного Хранителя? В лучшем случае покивают и забудут. А жаль.

Надо копать и долбить в этом направлении. Ну а куда он денется, займется. Одному все тянуть не так сложно, но ведь и всем будет лучше. Если поймут. Но кто-то же должен. Судьба у этого мира такая. Не поспоришь.

Кого бы взять в союзники? Не эту же девочку? Хотя, если догадка верна… Ладно, главное – начать. А так Лунь Юй давно уже, с первого зова понял: путь найдет тебя куда раньше, чем ты его. И ничто не бывает случайно. А значит – все сложится.

А Алабе еще придет. Поблагодарить. Может, и это знак.

– Он со мной проговорил полночи! – похвасталась девушка. – А раньше сразу засыпал.

– Отлично.

– Может, это и нечестно, магией-то, но ведь главное – я все делала с любовью. А одной любовью уже не справлялась.

– Понимаю.

– Спасибо!

А после нее пришел Нури – и чем говорить про политику, стал хвалиться, какая его черненькая умница.

Хранитель только улыбался чуть заметно. Все с ними было ясно.

Угадал. И правильно почуял: таким путем в голову принца можно заложить нужную мысль. Постепенно – но верно. Алабе и впрямь умная девочка, передаст что надо, ведь и сама осознает. Недаром же пришла сюда без каких бы то ни было подсказок.

* * *

А вот и результаты. Нури пришел задумчивый, спросил:

– Приятель, тебе не нужны помощники?

– Не знаю.

– Моя девочка, будучи приезжей, намекает, что хорошо бы все страны имели связь с Сердцем. В лице достойнейших своих представителей.

– Девушка права.

– И каждый из вас вдвое умнее павлина Нури. Если бы это еще зависело от меня…

– Как знать.

– Я сомневаюсь, что меня сильно принимают всерьез, хоть я и наследник трона.

– Это вопрос времени.

– И как себя вести буду?

– И это тоже.

– Главное, чтоб за это время не рвануло.

– Да.

– А с этим я не знаю, что и делать. Не заставлять же мою черную чародейку влиять на их сознание.

– И сам справишься.

– О, это комплимент.

– Примерно.

Нури задумался. Видимо, пытаясь найти решение сам. С ходу – не получалось. Но время еще было. И кому помочь – тоже было. Даже не посоветовать – поддержать. Это важнее.

 

#### Глава пятая

Прошло еще несколько дней. И под землю спустилась новая гостья. Совсем юная девушка, почти ребенок. С шоколадной кожей и вся в цветах.

И сразу же начала бурно преподносить себя. И Хранителю, и всем его соседям.

– Я Дора с Опаленных островов, не путать с Опаловыми! Я прослышала про то, что Сердцу нужны новые защитники! И решила – подойду!

– Добро пожаловать.

– Сердце я вижу, со зверьем разберусь. А где тут спят?

– Сейчас покажу.

– О, миленько. Листики, сухая трава, прямо как дома.

У нее были маленькие босые ножки, и ими она сейчас обминала будущее ложе.

– Стараемся.

– Спасибо. Сейчас поваляюсь и поищу, какие нити тянутся в мою страну.

– Осваивайся.

Нити она искала исключительно пальцами ног – чуткими, как хоботок сиреневого звереныша. Никому бы и в голову не пришло счесть это непочтением к Сердцу. Тем более, потом Дора опускалась на колени и перебирала нити уже руками.

– Гляди, не сильно на себя перетянула?

– Сейчас посмотрю, – и руки Лунь Юя тоже скользили по светящимся нитям.

– У нас мало воды и меньше, чем хотелось бы, фруктов.

– Понял.

– Остальным-то хватит?

– Да, вот так, хорош, хватит.

– Поняла.

– Ага.

…Девочка была шумная, вездесущая – но сильно жить не мешала.

Нури как-то спросил, заглянув в гости:

– Ты ее уже?

– Издеваешься?

– Нимало. Переживаю, что ты девственником помрешь.

– Значит, судьба такая.

– Глупо упускать шанс. Я бы сам ее увел, не будь я теперь внезапно верным. А она уже скомпрометирована.

– Разберемся как-нибудь.

– Ну смотри, мой глупый друг.

– Смотрю.

* * *

Нури был прав – вскоре в подземелье появился еще один обитатель. Уже вполне зрелый мужчина, загорелый и художественно небритый. Неизвестно откуда. Впрочем, он тут же громогласно объявил, что родом из Сьерры, что звать его Хосе Педро Альварес и что скоро в его стране победит восстание. Вот только он коснется Сердца.

Хранитель только плечами пожал – пришел, значит, так надо.

Педро занял свой угол, а потом тоже взялся за нити. Дора прыгала вокруг, страшно довольная:

– Из вашего законного правительства точно никого бы не призвало.

Новый гость казался очень довольным таким отношением. Они с Дорой вообще как-то сразу спелись, и вскоре Педро уже катал девчонку на плечах.

Лунь Юю оставалось только порадоваться. И помочь им обустроить общее гнездо.

– Звуки за стенкой не мешают? – спросил как-то Нури.

– Нет.

– Ты глухой, как черепаха. Может, тебя вообще возбуждают только звери?

– Не знаю.

– Проверил бы, что ли, как-нибудь из любопытства. Оставь на денек свое хозяйство на них и сходи в веселый дом.

– Спасибо за совет.

– Не стоит благодарности. Развлекайся.

 

#### Глава шестая

Нури проводил приятеля до лучшего заведения в городе.

– Сам бы сходил, но слишком люблю Алабе. Наслаждайся.

– Ладно.

– Вот тут выбирай, по альбому. Все оплачено, я пошел.

– Ага.

Нури подмигнул и исчез. И Лунь Юю проще всего было незаметно смыться. Но как-то вроде… неудобно было, что ли. Вроде как надо же. Хоть раз в жизни. А тут такие девочки… Интересно же. Уже просто любоваться хватит на несколько жизней. Или и этого достаточно?

– Ну что, выбрать не можешь?

Подошла к нему сама, живая. Одета как танцовщица с островов – то есть почти совсем не – а кожа белая-белая. И волосы рыжевато-золотистые.

– Вроде того, – честно признался он.

– Тогда пойдем со мной.

– Ладно.

Девица обняла его за талию и повела куда-то, нашептывая всякий нежный вздор. Он даже слегка растерялся. Девица была горячая, настойчивая… Проще, пожалуй, согласиться.

Она ласкала его и целовала, и имя свое назвала. Амариллис. Красиво. И раздевалась она перед ним медленно, демонстрируя свое безупречное владение этим искусством. И парень невольно загляделся.

– Ну иди же сюда… Совсем не знаешь, что делать с женщиной?

– В теории.

– Уже проще, – она обвилась вокруг него. – Хочешь меня? Сильно?

– Да.

– Ну вот и покажи мне, – ее рука скользнула к сокровенному, она быстро помогла парню совсем раздеться.

Стесняться было уже как-то поздно.

Она нежно уложила его на спину, заскользила по его телу. Кажется, от него многого и не требовалось. Тело отзывалось, ну и все. Глаза любовались, щеки горели. Руки придерживали ее за крутые бедра. А больше-то чего. Вполне себе приятно.

…Наутро Амариллис проводила Лунь Юя почти нежно, с печалью в глазах. Неужели же чем-то привлек?

А сам он вряд ли находил в душе хоть какие-то ответные чувства. Хотелось под землю, к зверям. Привычно же. И ничего не волнует, кроме каждодневных забот.

* * *

Через пару дней Амариллис появилась под землей. И столкнулась с принцем Нури. Тот смерил ее оценивающим взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Да и что тут было говорить. Пошел себе домой.

– Привет, я соскучилась, Хранитель. Не бойся, денег не надо.

– Я и не боюсь.

– Ишь ты какой.

Педро и Дора переглянулись, пошли к себе – за земляные насыпи и хлипкие перегородки. При желании многое можно было бы увидеть и услышать, но они не собирались.

Увидев, что они остались наедине, Амариллис подошла к Лунь Юю, обвила руками… Показалось или пальцы ее стали веточками с красноватыми листочками и шипами?

– Какой есть, уж ничего не поделаешь.

– А так я тебе больше нравлюсь? – и все ее тело стало побегами, потянулось к нему веточками.

– Так вот в чем дело…

– Примешь в свою коллекцию?

– Лучшим образцом.

– Благодарю.

И всю ночь она обвивала его, присасывалась… Пробиралась веточками куда только ей хотелось, дразнила, возбуждала. Доводила до телесного восторга. А целовала вполне по-людски. Даже удивительно.

…Только вот уставал Хранитель теперь быстрее. Хотя ну что такого-то, работы не убавляется.

Но заметили все. Дора как-то бесцеремонно заявила:

– У тебя следы на шее.

А ведь все думали, что та рыжая пришла и ушла. При людях Амариллис пребывала всегда в виде росянки.

– Ничего страшного, – отмахнулся он тогда.

Вот только скоро стало ясно: все серьезно. Хоть он и не обращал внимания.

И все-таки хищная красавица не давала ему пропасть совсем. И его это устраивало. Как бы ни ласкала – веточками или прекрасными девичьими руками, кто бы ни брал кого – он ли ее или она его своими побегами… Выходило равно чудесно.

Нури кое-что просек. Подмигивал:

– Ты даже в том заведении откопал девицу, которую даже я ни разу не видел! И друзья мне говорили, что такой не знают. Поздравляю!

– Спасибо. Стараюсь.

– Вот и правильно. Кстати, я смотрю, а другие страны не спешат посылать своих представителей…

– Успеют еще. Рано или поздно все устроится лучшим для всех образом. Дожить бы еще.

– Вот именно, дожить бы. Пока кто пакость не подстроил.

– Ага.

 

#### Глава седьмая

Но никто пока ничего не подстраивал. Неужели Лунь Юй, Дора и Педро нашли формулу равновесия? А может, еще и Амариллис приложила пару веточек?

Впрочем, вскоре под землей появился еще один гость. Представился он как «Марк Дюбуа, дипломат». У него было невыразительное лицо и сверлящий взгляд. На Педро он смотрел исключительно как жандарм на уличного смутьяна.

И весь пестрый зоопарк его игнорировал. Включая людей. Все только с подозрением наблюдали за его подходом к Сердцу. Хотя вроде бы ничего и не происходило. Ни в первый раз, ни потом. При свидетелях этот Дюбуа и впрямь не брал для своей страны лишнего.

А без – да как проверить? Если только зверей оставить следить. Или не только зверей? Есть же еще прекрасная росянка. Которую уж точно никто не заметит, если она не захочет.

…И на третье же утро все увидели, как Марк бьется в паутине ядовитых веточек. Видать, натворил что.

Колючки на веточках все росли. И в размерах увеличивались, и лезли все новые и новые. Рвали одежду нарушителя на мелкие клочки, впивались в плоть, жадно впитывали кровь, захлестывали шею.

«Дипломат» орал и вопил, лицо его бледнело, синело, бился он все слабее и наконец обмяк.

Допив его, Амариллис перекинулась человеком и доложила:

– Лапы тянул. К чужому.

– Понятно, – кивнул Хранитель. Ей он верил.

Она подкралась к нему поближе и добавила на ухо:

– Я тебя выбрала за твою сладкую кровь. Я часто охочусь в таких местах. Но ты заслуживаешь большего. Помощи и защиты.

– Спасибо, – так же тихо ответил он.

Она прильнула к нему, сладко оплетая. Они вчетвером и правда нашли равновесие для мира.

Правда, двое из четверых все еще пребывали в шоке. Для них явилось неожиданностью, что любимый цветок Лунь Юя и та рыжая девица – одно лицо. Что она все время была здесь, все-все слышала… и любила Хранителя ночами. И помогала охранять Сердце.

Похоже, Дора и Педро все еще были так сильно поглощены друг другом, а потом так крепко спали, что даже случайно не слышали ничего.

Хорошо бы так было и дальше. Чтобы никто ничьему счастью не мешал.

 

#### Глава восьмая

Все снова утихло. Страна Дюбуа больше представителей не посылала. Маленькая компания наслаждалась покоем, работа была привычно-рутинной, и это успокаивало. Звери по-прежнему приходили и уходили. Надолго задержалось только сиреневое создание, само собой – змея, чьей головы так никто и не видел, да еще то, что прибежало с обрывком поводка на шее. То, которое принц Нури обозвал «склипким». Оно по-прежнему никого не подпускало близко, но сидело будто бы на границе, отделяющей подземное сообщество от остального мира, и не желало уходить.

И как раз к нему – за ним – и явился новый гость. Уже тогда, когда Хранитель и его помощники и думать забыли, какими бывают незнакомые гости.

А этот был еще и ни на кого не похож. Рогатый, хвостатый, полосатый… и при этом еще злой и вполне по-человечески усталый.

– Отдайте мою зверюшку! – без предисловий начало существо, явившееся, судя по всему, из еще более глубинных подземных слоев. – Я ее полгода уже ищу!

– Это которую? – воинственно спросила Дора.

– Вон ту, прозрачную.

– От нас выдачи нет, – изрек Педро. – Никому.

– Так мое ж животное. И мне оно нужно для дела. Оно по пророчеству должно сожрать одного крайне нехорошего человека. Иначе мне придется жрать его самому.

– Оно, по-моему, не хочет никого лопать, – пожал плечами Лунь Юй. – Оно устало и хочет спрятаться. Ему здесь хорошо.

– А человек точно плохой? – поинтересовалась Дора. – Может, мы помочь сможем?

– Давайте я его съем! – хищно облизнулась Амариллис.

– А вы сумеете? – несколько опешил рогатый. – На самом деле человеком его можно назвать весьма условно. Он жил глубоко под землей, а потом сбежал на поверхность.

– И что он там делает? – спросил Педро. – И чью сторону выбрал?

– Не знаю. Мне туда хода нет. Только вот этому строптивому зверю.

– Вы его мучили, – покачал головой Лунь Юй. – Он от вас убежал. Это заставляет меня сомневаться в правоте вашего дела. И я просил бы вас, друзья мои, не принимать поспешных решений, пока мы все не выясним.

– Выясняйте-выясняйте, – глаза рогатого блеснули красным.

– А вы вообще уверены, – спросил Педро, – что именно вы должны привести пророчество в исполнение? Или преследуете какие-то свои цели?

– Да если б я их преследовал, я б так не задолбался! Жребий пал на меня, я долго растил вот это создание, а когда настал долгожданный день – оно сбежало!

– А не проще ли бросить столь неблагодарное дело? И поверить, что все к лучшему?

– Я бы все-таки сначала выяснил все, что можно, – снова высказался Лунь Юй. – Только мне отсюда хода нет, разве если совсем ненадолго.

 

#### Глава девятая

Существо, шипя и дрожа, все же согласилось сидеть на руках у Амариллис. Скорее всего, потому что та все-таки не была человеком. Лунь Юй временно возвращался к тому образу жизни, который давно стал ему привычным. Один под землей, и рядом только всякая тварь земная и подземная… Педро и Дора сопровождали красавицу росянку и неведомое создание.

Несколько дней все было тихо. Даже не заглядывали ни Нури, ни Алабе. Звери шуршали, требовали внимания, Сердце билось без перебоев, нити под пальцами Хранителя привычно распутывались и наливались силой. Все это расслабляло. Можно было отключить мозг и действовать на автомате. Но все-таки чего-то не хватало. Очень много чего…

Подземный гость тоже не показывался. Видимо, затаился и ждал.

…И вот наконец подземелье наполнилось шумом, Сердце заколотилось, приветствуя. Вернулись все четверо, а заодно пришли и принц со своей девочкой. Раньше они никогда не появлялись здесь вдвоем.

Рассказывали все наперебой. Пока наконец Нури, как будущий король, не остановил всех властным жестом и не взял слово.

– Лунь Юй, ты тут один еще не в курсе, что мы предотвратили покушение на моего батюшку. Прибегает, представляешь, вот это создание, нюхает, тычется, зубки скалит… а потом отбегает виновато. Твои друзья явились следом. И давай мне рассказывать, что кто-то их грузит каким-то пророчеством. Батюшка повел себя идеально. Сказал, что да, его род происходит от сбежавшего титана, которому давно готовилась месть сородичей. Он сбежал и создал Сердце. А вокруг него – верхний мир. И что ж теперь, все это пускать под нож? Мы все выслушали, покивали, тварюшка ваша мармеладная еще больше загрустила. И тогда мой отец-король протянул руку, сунул ей в пасть, дал немножко пожевать. А потом обмотал руку плащом и говорит: «Ну все, съел ты меня. Можешь спокойно бежать куда хочешь». Существо успокоилось. А мы с Алабе пошли вас провожать.

– И что же, все теперь закончилось? – лицо Лунь Юя было непроницаемо, но все понимали, что это только видимость.

– Формально пророчество свершилось, – раздался громкий, но кислый голос рогатого. – Но какие же вы…

– Коварные? – без страха ухмыльнулся Нури, разглядывая подземного гостя. – Слушайте, я ведь наследник того же рода. Если что – мне не жалко каждый год в определенный день подкармливать это создание своей кровью. И поглядим, как и что сбудется.

– Но ведь… – в панике выдохнула Алабе, – если не станет твоего отца или тебя, не станет и Сердца!

– Не факт, милая. У нас еще столько шансов, чтобы я не остался последним в роду! Да и потом, у нас есть Хранитель и его помощники! Спасут Сердце – спасут и наследника. Правда, Лунь Юй?

_Июнь, август-сентябрь 2012_


End file.
